Manic
by Amalia Autumn
Summary: Winry's erratic behavior results in her reckless actions. Meanwhile, Edward and Alphonse are left to wonder what is wrong with their childhood friend.


**_Author's Note: I have not written in forever, and I sincerely apologize. I hope everyone doesn't hate me now...well, this is going to be a oneshot. Just a random idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy._**

**Manic**

**Written by Elphaba Crush**

_Pinako Rockbell_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Grandmother, and Friend_

Winry Rockbell blinked back tears as she slowly knelt down to rest a bouquet of white roses on top of her late grandmother's grave. It was so hard to believe her beloved granny was gone. It seemed only yesterday that the old woman was telling Winry about prosthetics, and the tricks of the trade. And now, after six months of suffering from a stroke, Pinako had weakened and she had passed only a month ago.

Winry let two tears fall from her eyes, and she wiped them away after they were halfway down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she turned and began heading back home, to the house that was now far too big for her.

---

It was the beginning of spring when Edward and Alphonse returned home, bodies fully restored (actually, not Ed's: he still had the automail, which Winry was secretly thrilled to know, as he'd have a reason to stay). It was a joyous occasion, one of hugs, tears, and wrenches to the head (as Ed came home with busted automail, but what else was new?). But nevertheless Winry had insisted on having them stay in the Rockbell house. For she could not bear to be alone again. Sure, Den was still alive, but the dog often laid down lazily by the heaters, or slept in the corner of Winry's workshop. Winry knew the dog would be next to pass. She'd be damned if she was condemned to be alone once again.

She just hoped the dog wouldn't die anytime soon...

---

About a few months after Ed and Al moved in, Den finally passed. The dog was found under the dining room table, looking like it was asleep. It was Alphonse who'd checked on Den, shedding tears upon feeling the dog's cold paws. If anyone took it the hardest though, it was Winry. Den had practically grown up with her. And now her own dog was gone, passed away of old age and natural causes.

It was Edward who swallowed his tears and diligently placed the dog in a huge sack, burying him in the front yard with a transmuted stone tablet for a tombstone. While this was happening, it was Alphonse who'd stopped crying, convincing a still sobbing Winry that Den was in a better place now, with Auntie Pinako and their mother and all who'd passed years ago.

---

Nine months after Den's passing, Edward and Alphonse had told Winry they were leaving once again. Briefly, they had told her, just for Ed to drop his State Alchemist certification and to clear some things up.

Winry, who was in a good mood that day, happened to grow furious upon hearing the news, throwing her tools and the automail she was fixing all over the room. She began yelling out obscenities, even yelling things that were not even related to Ed and Al's situation. When Edward finally hollered at Winry to shut up and stop being a baby, Winry suddenly fell to her knees and started crying.

_Why? Why does everyone have to leave me...?_

---

Ed and Al were only gone for three weeks, though it seemed like years to Winry. When they returned once again, an entire suitcase filled with souvenirs for Winry, she welcomed them with tears running down her face. And not happy ones.

Al, always being the concerned and sensitive brother, asked her worriedly what was wrong.

_Nellie moved out, _she had said through her sobs, crying on Al's shoulder, _she moved with her husband to Drachma. Why?! Why'd she have to go? Everyone is leaving..._

Al provided her with words of comfort, but he couldn't help but exchange a worried glance at his older brother, who looked just as concerned as he was.

---

An automail patient ran out of the house, half-fixed automail leg in tow. Before they left, they'd told Edward (who happened to be waiting for his own repairs at the time) that one moment they were calmly chatting with Winry about their messed up wires and screws. The patient just happened to politely mention that maybe Winry made a little mistake with the casing of the automail, as it seemed to dig uncomfortably into the nerve endings. Winry immediately went from calm and kind to almost demonic, flinging screws and power tools everywhere. The patient had said that Winry was yelling about how dare they insult her work, and how unreliable they were and she didn't need their patronage anyway, thank you very much.

When Edward went upstairs to the workshop to see what Winry was doing, he'd found her huddled up in a corner of the room, drawing circles on the floor with her fingers. Ed had raised an eyebrow, and went up to her slowly. He spoke cheerfully, so as not to upset her.

_Whatcha doin', Winry?_

She'd looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

_They left me. Everyone is leaving me, Edward. Even you. Even you..._

---

The number of customers for Winry dropped. Winry struggled to pay the bills and even pay for groceries. Both Edward and Alphonse had found jobs themselves, helping out other townsfolk who needed fixing of barns, anything they could use their alchemy for. Even then, the pay wasn't much. While Ed and Al struggled to keep the house, and also food on the table, Winry grew more odd, waking up angry that Al hadn't fixed the leaking roof. And then, as quick as a snap of the fingers, she'd be sad, crying to Edward that she knew he was leaving again.

_It's just gonna be a matter of time. Then you'll leave me, Edward. Oh, yes...you will leave me like everyone else..._

---

It was the last straw for both Elric brothers when Winry came home from a job in Rush Valley, three days past the day she was supposed to be home.

_What the hell happened to you?!, _Ed had demanded the instant Winry hung up her coat on the rack, _Al and I were just about ready to look for you! You know, you could call the next time you're going to be late!_

She'd been humming happily, not listening to what the eldest Elric was saying.

_He's right, Winry. Where were you?, _Al tried now, more gentler and less furious.

Winry suddenly frowned, and snapped at Edward as if Al hadn't spoken,

_Well, look who's talking! You never tell me anything, so I thought, why should I call you?!_

_What the hell is wrong with you?!, _Ed demanded viciously, not even hesitating to bite his tongue.

And then Winry was crying uncontrollably.

_Brother!, _Al had scolded him, _Look what you did! You made Winry cry!_

_She cries all the damn time, and for what?! She's such a damn drama queen!, _Edward finally exploded, letting out every bit of his frustration at Winry's erratic behavior.

Winry had gasped, widened her eyes, _How can you say that?_

It was then that Winry yanked a folded paper out of her coat pocket and threw it at Edward, _There! That's why I was late, you insensitive jerk!_

Before Edward could even try to fight back, Winry stormed upstairs in a huff, and Al winced upon hearing the slam of her bedroom door echo throughout the emptiness of the house, and then a yell,

_I need to keep __**some**__ part of you guys here with me!!!_

Edward unfolded the paper, and flinched upon seeing the contents.

_What is it?,_ Al moved to read the paper, and when he finished, he also flinched in shock.

_It's from the city hall in Rush Valley, _Edward mumbled in confusion, ..._why would she do that...?_

_Don't people do that when they're married?, _Al inquired slowly.

_Yeah...but--none of us are married..._

With a shaking hand, Edward read the paper once again, refusing to believe what it showed.

**Former Name: Winry Rockbell**

**New Name: Winry Rockbell-Elric**

**---**

Later on that night, long after Alphonse had fallen asleep, Edward had walked to Winry's room and knocked on her closed door.

_Winry, it's me._

There was a shuffling sound, and Edward took a deep breath as Winry opened the door, wearing her nightgown and fuzzy white slippers.

She'd hardened her expression, _What do you want?_

Wordlessly Edward held up the name change form.

Wordlessly Winry stared at it for a good five minutes. Then, her expression changed from confusion to shock to anger and back to confusion once again. Her eyes held a nervous gleam as she spoke slowly,

_What about it?_

Edward shook his head, _Why did you do it?, _he looked genuinely concerned, _Look, Winry, I know you've...been having a hard time...but...why this all of a sudden? Are you...okay?_

The rest was a blur after that. When Edward does try to remember what happened, all he recalls (rather vaguely) is Winry beginning to cry again, her yelling at his insensitivity, and then something in Winry's hand that slammed onto his head. He wasn't sure whether it was a wrench or a hammer...

The last thing he definitely remembered hearing was Winry's voice yelling at him as Al ran out to see what happened,

_I KNEW YOU WOULD LEAVE! I JUST KNEW IT!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! __**IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!**_

**_Author's Note: And there you have it. I know it seems like it's left hanging, but it's not. Reviews and concrit are appreciated._**


End file.
